Phosphophyllite
- Current= }} - Manga ▾= - Vol. 8= - Vol. 7= - Vol. 3= - Vol. 2= - Debut= }}}} }} is the main protagonist and the youngest Gem. They're weak, brittle - not suited for battle - and their clumsiness makes them difficult to maintain any other roles. Phos has always wanted to be useful. Phos' initial job was to make a natural history encyclopedia which they progressed very little on. They promised to help Cinnabar find a job suited for them as well. Phos so far is the only gem who has had drastic body and personality changes. From the Official Website : * Their hardness is three and a half. The youngest, at three hundred years old amongst the jewels. They are brittle and weak, so they are not suited for battle. They are clumsy and ineffective and cannot do anything, but they are given the job of completing an Encyclopedia -- The first job they've had since they were born. Appearance Phosphophyllite has mint-green features which are known by the Gems and the Admirabilis as the Moon People's favorite color. Their hair is short, originally just beneath the ears, but cut even shorter in latest chapters to imitate Antarcticite's hairstyle. They lose their legs when Ventricosus attempted to trade them with the Moon People for her brother. Ventricosus gave them shell with agate inside as replacement, which gave them mobility unbeknownst to any Gems. After losing their arms during winter duties, they were replaced with gold and platinum alloy, which made their arms gold in color and Phos larger in size. Their new arms can lose form and become semi-fluid at will. They also use their alloy to give their shoes heels, likely inspired by Antarcticite. After losing their head to the Moon People, it was replaced with Lapis Lazuli's. As the story progresses, their body becomes a mess. They wear a standard winter uniform and black shoes without socks, occasionally accompanied with long black gloves. During patrol, they carry Antarcticite's blade. Personality They're clumsy, spoiled, yet witty and have a flexible way of thinking. Phos is the only gem who can talk back to their sensei. They talk big about themself, but is actually aware that their existence is useless. They hide their frustrations by acting naggy and spoiled prior their change. They are eager to fight because they love sensei and want to help them. Yet, due to their brittleness, the first job they got after 300 years of unemployment was being a scholar and making a natural history encyclopedia, which they underestimated and had no idea how to go about it. It seems they weren't too creative or accepted the role half-heartedly. They think the way that the Gems fight with blades is cool. Phosphophyllite tends to do reckless things, and has on many occasions disobeyed sensei. Because of the way the Gems view life, they accept Ventricosus' reason for her betrayal even though they could have become a hostage forever. They don't like hard work, but want to do it in order to be useful. Phos has a habit of saying I'll do better next time, although it is not always better. They followed Antarc's advice of doing something they are usually unable to do. Phos' deep uneasiness (about how useless they are) was reflected through the ice floes. Though they didn't attempt to follow it, it made them accidentally lose their arms. Phos was traumatized and shaken by Antarc's abduction. They begin to hallucinate and have nightmares about Antarc being shattered. Because of this (and perhaps due to their physical changes) they say that they don't need to sleep. Later, they become more humble and mellow, but begin to fear the changes they are experiencing despite their initial need to be useful in battle. They also start to distrust and question Adamant-''sensei''. After their head is taken by the Moon People and replaced with Lapis Lazuli's, they become more level-headed, cautious, observation, and manipulative, just as Lapis had been. They now focus more on their own goals and safety of others rather than sensei's. They use a masculine first-person pronoun boku (僕). Character Profiles Vol. 2: * The protagonist. The youngest (300 years old). Just plain weak. Is now trying to help Cinnabar. '' '''Vol. 3:' * The protagonist. Their body is starting to become a mess Vol. 4: * The protagonist. Their hands have gone, and it seems like their heart has too. That's all for now. Vol. 5: * The protagonist. Recently, they seem to be hallucinating in bits and pieces. Vol. 6: * The protagonist. From hereon out, they wish to try their best. Vol. 7: * The protagonist, Phosphophyllite...Phosphophyllite? Nonetheless, I'll talk about everyone's hobbies this time. Vol. 8: * (Translation needed) Story * Phosphophyllite wishes to be a fighter but is too weak. Adamant-''sensei'' calls them and gives them a job to make a natural history encyclopedia. They have no idea how to go about this. * The Gems recommend Cinnabar to them, so Phos left to find Cinnabar in the spot that they usually reside in, only to get caught in the Moon People's attack. Cinnabar helps them, but Cinnabar's poison injures Phos. Phos makes a one-sided promise to help Cinnabar find a fun job that they will enjoy more. * Later they ask Diamond, and get caught again in the Moon People's attack. Bort defeats them, but another group of Moon People pass them and head straight to the school. The Moon People leave a snail there and start to attack the Gems. Bort defeats them again. Euclase, who was at the scene with Jade, asks Phos to do their job as scholar and check the shell. Phos gets eaten and melted. Diamond and Bort crack the shell, but the snail falls and disappears into the salt-water pond. * Phos melts and becomes parts/fragments inside the shell. Diamond, through Cinnabar's suggestion, pulls out the shell and collects Phos' fragments with the others. Rutile succeeds at putting Phos back together in one night. After melted in the shell, they gain the ability to talk to the slug, but this behavior is put off as a "nervous breakdown" by the other gems. * Ventricosus, the small slug, suggests they go to the ocean. They steal the anti-salt resin and newer uniform design. Adamant-''sensei'' is against their plan, but since Ventricosus becomes weaker, Phos decides to go by himself. Later, they are attacked and taken by the Moon People (Phos losing their legs in the process) as part of Ventricosus' deal with them. Aculeatus kills them later, and Ventricosus brings Phos back home and gives them agate shell to replace their lost legs. Adamant-''sensei is angry at Phos and relieves them from their work. * Rutile attaches the agate to Phos's thighs. They can run fast but don't have enough control to walk. After Yellow Diamond accidentally cracks them (phos' legs), they somehow can control it better. They then propose to be a fighter and Adamant-''sensei makes them accompany patrol duty with Amethyst. Since they are not accustomed to fighting, they do not join the fight when Amethyst loses. Bort comes to save them later. * Winter arrives and the gems enter a form of hibernation. Phos questions the need to hibernate, as they do not feel sleepy. In meeting Antarcticite, they reveal that they felt frustration in their last involvement in battle. The fact that Phos couldn't do anything, and that none of the other gems scolded them, made them want to work harder. * They join Antarcticite in winter duties. They are taught by Antarc to cut ice floes and other duties. While distracted by the ice floes' voices, Phos accidentally falls in and lose their arms. Adamant-''sensei'' tells them and Antarcticite to go to the Beach of Beginnings. * Antarcticite puts the gold and platinum alloy onto Phos' arms as substitute. Their inclusions take time to adapt, and this results in the alloy making a metal cube with Phos trapped inside. A sunspot appears, and Phos watches Antarc fight before being broken and taken away while unable to help. They spend the rest of the winter doing Antarc's work with Adamant-''sensei''. * Bort comes to Phos and asks them to be their partner. They agree and tell Diamond, who doesn't seem to react well in the beginning, but then wishes Phos luck with their new partner. * Their first fight is "Shiro", a new sunspot that comes and attacks the school. Phos, Bort, and Alexandrite run after it. "Shiro" later becomes docile when met by Adamant-''sensei''. Phos accidentally hears sensei calling it by its name and starts to doubt him. Cinnabar tells them later that all the Gems have an inkling that sensei has a sort of connection to the Moon People. * They help Rutile find rubies for Padparadscha. Padparadscha later goes on a walk with Phos to ask a question. After asking them, Padparadscha advises them to be more discreet about the harsh truth, as it could hurt the person who the truth is intended to be hidden from. * Phos tries to find out more about the Moon People, and goes to consult Alexandrite. When the next sunspot appears, Phos forgets their sword and shields themselves with their alloy. They catch one of the 'Sundry' lunarians and attempts to talk to them, but Amethyst comes to help and exterminates the lunarian. Later, Phos tries to find more information about the Moon People within the library. * When three sunspots are found to be in the same place at the same time, they ask Adamant-''sensei'' to let them join their team, and is surprised by Ghost Quartz's sudden appearance. * Later, during a fight against the Moon People, Ghost sacrifices themself to save Phos. When Phos is later reassembled by Rutile, he discovers that Ghost had an inner shell : Cairngorm. They become partners. * Phos, Cairngorm, Sphene and Peridot are caught in a fight with a new type of Sunspot, and the cause seems lost until Tourmaline and Bortz come to the rescue. Phos brings back a piece of a strange game, and Adamant-''sensei'' seems to know it... * In another fight, Phos loses their head. Cairngorm suggests to replace it with Lapis Lazuli's head, and when Adamant-''sensei'' refuses, Cairngorm begins to remove their own head. Sensei gives in after seeing this, along with hearing Rutile's comments. * 102 years later, Phos awakens. They are surprised by the weight of their head, and when handed a bowl of water to glance at their new head, is amazed by their beauty. They go through the day like usual, and when falling asleep, has a dream where they speak with Lapis about their plan against the Moon People. At the end of the dream, Lapis is decapitated, and Phos awakens in a start, able to see things in all their details. * They achieve their goal of journeying to the moon, as Cairngorm accidentally breaks them in the Moon People's sacrificial alter. They learn the goals of the Moon People, as well as other questions that prior to this visit were unanswered. * Afterwards, Phos returns back to Earth to recruit other Gems to visit the moon. They're successful in capturing the interest of a few with their stories, but others are suspicious. Relationships The Gems are generally kind to each other, including to Phosphophyllite, their youngest sibling. They are shown to willingly pull out the shell where Phos got eaten before or staying up very late searching for the lost youngest. They weren't even angry (much) at them. They don't seem to mind the idea of Phos changing into slug, thinking it's the best for themsince they're usually making trouble. They underestimate Phos since they didn't achieve much. Diamond commented once that Phos wasn't too popular and asks them(actually the slug) to be more friendly to others. At night Phos sometimes plays card games with other Gems. Phos and Morganite nicknamed Diamond and Euclase as 'team eyebrows'. Later the Gems see a change in Phos' body and personality. Diamond seems to spoil them more than the other Gems do. Dia was the only one who was concerned when Phos becomes a slug (which actually, just shattered in the shell). They also volunteered to persuade sensei when Phos's plea to go to the ocean was rejected. They didn't get angry when Phos asked to be Bort's new teammate and was very understanding about the whole situation. Cinnabar think Phos is useless and a disappointment, but quietly hopes for Phos' one-side promise. Phos themself is quite fond of Cinnabar because Cinnabar accidentally reveals their secret to them. Phos, who is usually not depended on, is all the more determined to help him. Phos is still in the midst of fulfilling their promise with Cinnabar, and therefore isn't seen interacting with them much. Bort bluntly called Phos 'scraps' and thinks Phos is useless and (either joking or not) threatens to reduce them to dust. After Phos gets more power, Bort asks them to be their teammate. Phos later sees Bort's decisiveness and knowledge in battle as useful and recommends sensei to make each Gem partner with Bort at least once. Phos sees Bort's criticism of their partner's fighting style as way of caring. Yellow Diamond is kind and helpful to Phos, but denies to be their teammate because they think they can't handle Phos. The twin Amethysts are also kind to them but love to tease them. When Phos kneels and asks them for forgiveness, they apologize instead with reason that it was them first who wanted to show off to Phos. Alexandrite thought the initial Phos was always exaggerated everything. Though not necessarily close, Phos meets Rutile quite often as the doctor took interest in their physical change. Rutile was always willing to explain many things to them. Rutile even worried about Phos's disappearance. Rutile overhears Phos's and Padparadscha's discussion, but Phos denies any confrontation to keep Rutile from getting hurt. Phos still remembers Padparadscha as a cool gem. It can be assumed that Phos admires Padparadscha. Phos follows their advice to be more discreet about the truth. During winter, Phos becomes Antarcticite's junior at work. Antarc tells them bluntly about how they do nothing, but after hearing Phos's story, agrees to partner with Phos and teach them many things. Phos thinks of Antarc as a kind and brave person. Antarc's abduction by the Moon People shocked them so much they started to have hallucinations about them. Ventricosus says Phos's color looked tasty. Phos wants the Gems and Admirabilis to be friendly, to which she couldn't respond to since she was using them as a trading tool. Phos accepts her reason which changes Ventricosus' mind and leads to their freedom and new legs. They seem very close to sensei and love to hide under Adamant-sensei's robe prior to the change. They even have the nerve to talk back and invite sensei to card games. Phos has an inkling that their sensei knows more about the Moon People. Later Phos finds out that Adamant-sensei had been using his own gem shards to ward off the Moon People. He tells Phos to keep it a secret. Phos kept a close eye out for Sensei and seems to have many suspicions and doubts towards him. Gem Info * Mineral: Phosphate * Chemistry: Zn2Fe(PO4)2•4H2O * Color: Blue-green to colorless Phosphophyllite is a rare mineral composed of hydrated zinc phosphate. Its name derives from its chemical composition (phosphate) and the Greek word for "leaf", phyllon, a reference to its cleavage. It is highly prized by collectors for its rarity and for its delicate bluish green color. Phosphophyllite is rarely cut because it is fragile and brittle, and large crystals are too valuable to be broken up. 240px-Phosphophyllit_mineralogisches_museum_bonn.jpg|rough phosphophyllite Source: Wikipedia Quote * "No way! I want something cooler." * "Just don't say you're going to the moon, 'kay?!" -Phos, to Cinnabar. Trivia * When suggested by Diamond to change (what they normally do), Phos looks unexcited and, either jokingly or seriously, answers that they're always pondering the concept of change. Since they're Gems, 'change' is something they normally won't do. Yet Phos is changing, a lot. * From chapter 21 onwards, the agate pattern on their legs was masked by the powder because Phos wanted to stand out less. * The collaboration with TASAKI features a Phosphophyllite necklace that has 18K white gold, a South Sea pearl on the left, and a teardrop shaped Phosphophyllite gem on the right. * They're voiced by Tomoyo Kurosawa in the anime adaptation. Gallery Phos design.jpeg|Anime's official character reference sheet. Phos anime.jpg|Phos from the OVA Phos anime2.jpg|Phos from the OVA Phos card.jpeg||Playing card: front Phos card2.jpg|Playing card: front (special edition) TASAKI_Phos.jpg|TASAKI collaboration artwork. Category:Characters Category:Gems